A datacenter may be comprised of a primary system and a secondary storage system. A user associated with the datacenter may remotely access and manage the secondary storage system via a cloud. Bidirectional communications may be established between the secondary storage system and a container associated with a first access service running on one or more servers that are hosted in the cloud. The container may handle communications with the secondary storage system. However, containers are ephemeral in nature. A container may be associated with the first access service at a first point in time and a second access service running on one or more servers that are hosted in the cloud at a second point in time. This may cause the bidirectional communications between the secondary storage system and the container to be disrupted. As a result, the user associated with the datacenter may not be able to access and manage the secondary storage system via the cloud.